Dark! Italy X Reader: Diary Entry
by Camira Arashiyama
Summary: It's good I swear! XD


Hey guys! I DO NOT support rape. Warning explicit scenes a.k.a forced lemon ahead. If you don't like, please don't read.

As you all know, Italy is a rather innocent country...

Let me rephrase that. Italy _was_ rather an innocent country. It all started with a female country named (c/n). She has (hair length), (hair color) hair and (eye color) eyes. They met at a conference meeting. They instantly stated a friendship. After awhile, things in Italy's mind started to change. It took a little time for Italy to realize his true intentions and desires.

—

One day, Italy made up his mind. He was going to claim her as his...

~~~~~~~ Timeskip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You was writing in your diary. You always wrote in it to preserve the memories she carries, though most can't be explained in words. As you were about to write in your next entry, you got a text message from Italy saying:

 _'Ciao (c/n)! Could you come over and_ _ **play**_ _with me~'_

You and Italy were friends, but you never felt attracted to him like that. You knew only the innocence of Italy, only seeing the mask he puts on to hide these suppress emotions. You replied with an ok and got ready to go. You picked on an outfit consisting of { *(Color) shirt with black dress pants and black cardigan, **red sundress with (white or black) jacket or ***other outfit of choice. Know the stars for later.****If you wear makeup, you apply after getting dressed. If you don't, disregard.}. You grabbed your phone and keys and headed out to Italy's house.

~~~~~~ Timeskip Again~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(c/n) finally arrived at Italy's house. She knocked on the door. It was opened by none other than Italy. He smiled and let you in.

"Ciao! You came-a just in time! I made us some-a pasta!" Italy said with a smile plastered on his face. He was wearing a red button up shirt and blue jeans. He directed you to the living room.

"Make yourself at-a home. I need to go-a check on my-a pasta!" He ran to the kitchen. When Italy got to the kitchen he smirked.

'I finally have her.'

You could smell the pasta from the living room. A few minutes later, Italy appear with a plate of pasta.

"Here you go! Ve~. Eat up!" He smiled and handed the plate to you. His smile started to seem a bit sinister than before. Nevertheless, she started to eat it. It was surprisingly good.

After 3 bites, you started to feel light-headed. Heat began to gather uncomfortably, especially in your lower region. You rubbed your legs together to get rid of some heat, but instead increased the amount. Italy saw these 'symptoms' and smirked. You eventually blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~ Timeskip Again ~~~~~~~~~~~~

You found yourself on a bed. Your visions starts to get clearer. You try to move your arms, but you look up to find a rope tied around your wrists. Your eyes widen and struggle against the restrains. You tried to tell for help, but your voice was significantly muffled.

"I see you've-a woken up, bella." You look up to see Italy, eyes filled with lust. You started to panic and struggling, trying to avoid the inevitable. He walked towards you and put a knife to your neck.

You stayed still, fearing for your life. He smile sadistically when you stopped moving.

"Good girl~" he lifted and grazed the knife against your cheek, causing shudders to run up and down your spine. He slowly started to go lower with the knife, cutting some of your skin along the way. He reached your (*Shirt and tore straight down the middle with the help of the knife, **Dress and cut it in half, *** He tore what was covering your top half.) causing tears to brim your eyes, threatening to spill. You closed your eyes, not wanting any of this to happen, much less witness the ordeal. He was going to rape you.

He slid the (shirt or dress) ,along with the jacket, off your shoulder and tearing it off your body, leaving your upper half just in your bra. You eyes widened when you felt hands reach for you bra clasp. You started to scream against the gag in your mouth. He eventually unclasp your bra. When he removed it, your breast fell.

He licked his lips hungrily. You winced in disgust. This wasn't the Italy you knew. He became corrupt. He grabbed your right breast and squeezed. You moaned in pain. He smiled and took one of the buds in his mouth while massaging the other one. You but your lip, trying to stop the moans of pleasure from escaping. Your mind screamed no, but your body is saying otherwise. He notices this and smacks your butt roughly. You yelp out of surprise. (*He grabbed the hem of pants and yanked them down, ** you're already in your underwear, so hang tight.)

("Please, stop Italy. This isn't you")

"Fwease, sho Ihaeyy. Dis innt yu." You slurred due to the gag. He smirked menacingly.

"You think you-a know me, bella. You've been very naughty girl, so I'm teaching you a lesson. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled down his pants and threw them on the floor, leaving him in his underwear. His erection was very noticable. He started to climbed on top of you. He slammed his lips onto yours. You gasped at the sudden contact. He forced his tongue into your mouth. You laid still, paralyzed. You couldn't believe it. When he pulled away, a string of saliva connected you two. He grabbed the string and licked it. You wanted to throw up.

He trailed down to your neck and starts to suck on it. You bite your lip a bit harder. You weren't going to submit to him. He licks and bites down on my neck. You scream in pain. He licked the spot leaving a hickey.

"There. Now you're marked as mine. Now everyone will know you're mine."

His hands trailed down to the rim of your panties. You started to struggle and tried to push him off of you. He got frustrated and tore your panties. Your eyes widened at the change in force. He began to get rougher.

He leans back and pulls down his underwear, taking them off and throwing them across the room. You felt something poke your thigh. Tears start to run down your face. His member was rather large. There was no way something so large could fit inside of you. He lifted your legs and wrapped them around him. He positioned himself at your entrance. You closed your eyes, preparing for the worst.

'If this is a nightmare, please, wake me up!'

Hands on your hips and searing pain your lower region reminded you of your current situation. You screamed in pain for help. He pushed himself slowly all the way in and groaned. Tears poured out of your eyes.

"Don't worry (f/n). You'll enjoy it soon."

You weren't going to give him the satisfaction of pleasuring you. He began to thrust into you, not letting you adjust. You moaned in pain as he groaned in pleasure. It hurt badly, considering he was taking you without any form of lubrication. He sped his thrusts a bit.

"You feel so good" he said through pants

After while, you began to feel a little pleasure. A warm liquid dripped down your thighs.

"You naughty bella" he smirked

He untied your restraints and flipped you onto all fours. He shoved his member inside you again. He instantly began thrusting harshly, attempting to only pleasure himself. You shook with his movements, rocking the bed along with them. You started to moan softly, not being able to hold it completely in. Italy stopped thrusting and took of your gag. He started to thrust animalistically. Your moans mixed, though his were overpowering. His thrusts started to get sloppy.

"Moan for me." You kept moaning at the same volume. He smacked your ass and thrusted deep and hard, hitting a sweet spot.

" I said moan for me!" You got a little louder. You laid your upper half down, causing him to get deeper. Your moans got extremely loud.

"Ah, Ah (f/n) AH!" A warm substance was felt in your lower region. He thrusted a few more times to finish his release. You were shocked. Your " friend" took your virginity, without your consent. He pulled out, panting harshly. He laid next to you. You cried yourself to sleep...

You never got to put in your diary entry. Even if you did, it would show the terrible memories..

A/n- HI! I wanted to write another story for you guys. I don't support rape, not at all. So read at your own risk. I'm sorry if it was bad, but I hope you liked it.


End file.
